1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lotion application devices and more particularly pertains to a new lotion application device for allowing a person to apply lotion to their entire back without the aid of a second person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lotion application devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,469 describes a lotion applicator that includes a reservoir for holding lotion so that the lotion may be ejected out of the head of the device and onto the user. Another type of lotion application device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,757 that again includes a reservoir for holding a quantity of lotion which may be selectively applied to the user of a device. Still another lotion application device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,131,384 which includes an applicator with a reservoir as well as a massaging assembly for combining application and massaging into one device.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device which does not include a reservoir but still allows sufficient application of lotion. The prior generally includes devices which have reservoirs for feeding application balls. However, these devices make it highly difficult for the user to alter the contents of the reservoir so that a different lotion may be applied. A user of these devices may want to place moisturized on their body while their device contains sunscreen lotion, or they wish to use a lotion that has a higher sun blocking ability. What is required is a device that allows a person to quickly change from one lotion to another without concern of cleaning out a reservoir.